Pack Up Your Troubles
Pack Up Your Troubles is a Laurel & Hardy sound feature film released 17 September 1932. Summary In 1917, Stan and Ollie are drafted into the American Expeditionary Force to fight in World War I. Their ineptitude during basic training antagonizes the drill sergeant and they are assigned to kitchen duties. They misunderstand the cook's instructions and empty the garbage cans into the general's private dining room. The cook, who is thrown in the stockade with them, curses their "snitching" and threatens them with violence after they are released. They escape his wrath when they are shipped to the trenches in France. Serving close to the front line, they befriend soldier Eddie Smith, who receives a Dear John letter from his wife. When Eddie is killed in action, the boys determine to rescue Eddie's daughter from her brutal foster father and deliver her to Eddie's parents. They distinguish themselves in combat by losing control of a tank and accidentally forcing a German platoon into the open. After the Armistice, Stan and Ollie venture to New York City to retrieve the girl and look for Eddie's parents. Using the city telephone directory, the task proves both monumental and problematic as the boys blindly attempt to visit each Smith until they find the grandparents. After taking punches from an annoyed prizefighter and disrupting a society wedding, they resort to telephoning first. While operating their lunch wagon, the boys are approached by an unpleasant civil servant who demands Eddie's child so that she can be placed in an orphanage. The boys refuse, and the man says he will return with the police to have the boys arrested. They try to secure a loan with their lunch wagon to finance their escape to another city, but the banker smirks that he'd have to be unconscious to make such a deal. While laughing, he topples a bust onto his own head and knocks himself out. Taking this as approval, the boys take what they need from the bank vault. Tailed to their apartment by the police, the boys unsuccessfully try to hide Eddie's daughter in a dumbwaiter. The police bring the three of them to the banker for identification, and it is discovered that he is the Smith they had been seeking. Following a happy reunion, the banker drops the charges and invites them as his guests for dinner. When the cook storms out of the kitchen to tell his boss that he will not adjust the service on a moment's notice, he recognizes Stan and Ollie as the "snitches", and chases them with a kitchen knife. Cast * Stan Laurel as Stan * Oliver Hardy as Ollie * Don Dillaway as Eddie Smith * Jacquie Lyn as Eddie's Baby * Mary Carr as Old Woman with Letter * James Finlayson as General * Richard Cramer as Uncle Jack * Tom Kennedy as Recruiting Sergeant * Charles Middleton as Welfare Assistance Officer * Richard Tucker as Mr Smith Sr * Muriel Evans as Wrong Eddie's Bride * Grady Sutton as The Wrong Eddie * C. Montague Shaw as Wrong Eddie's Father * Billy Gilbert as Mr Hathaway * George Marshall as Pierre the Cook Category:Films Category:Laurel & Hardy films Category:A nice mess